Tazzo's Pupil
Kazzo's Pupil is a moderate-sized town on the southern coast of the large island of Khato Bhal that sits off of the northeast coast of the island-continent of Crimshan. __TOC__ General History Kazzo’s Pupil is a small city of between 500-1,000 citizens that is named after the unknown wizard who sacrificed himself to protect the small town and island from a great tsunami-like wave. Using his life essence and perhaps other unknown means, the wizard casted a mighty spell that took his life and allowed him to cast magical protective bubble around the city. The wizard was an unknown human who was not often seen out in the town proper and was often ignored as "just another of Kazzo's apprentices" when he made the rare expedition out of Kazzo's observatory. After the event happened nobody could quite remember what he was called, though many speculated about his name or perhaps that he wasn’t from the town at all and was merely a heroic passer-through. Most said they knew he was an apprentice of the great wizard Kazzo who had once lived in the great observatory that was built on the cliffside overlooking the coastal town who had died a few months earlier. Apparently his apprentice hadn’t left the tower since, until this great wave blocked out the horizon. The townspeople did what they could to honor the young human, building a large marble statue on a man-made pillar of stone built like an island in the middle of the mouth of the river that split the town down the center and renaming the town from Kumadas to Kazzo’s Pupil. It has since grown in size slowly over the century since this happened into a community of a thousand or so inhabitants. Being they are cut off from a great deal of the world, they have a large dock, but are also a little more conservative in terms of their reaction to Tieflings and Drow than some of the larger cities or more mainland locations. Town Government Kazzo was never officially the leader of the settlement on the island, but over the years that he resided there, considering most of the families who lived there had sons, daughter sor other relations who had apprenticed with the wizard, he had become a figurehead if nothing else. Once he died, his very loose apprentice system become something more official, turning the old observatory of an old wizard into something resembling a college or academy. The headmaster of this school in Kazzo’s Observatory is now officially seen as the problem solver, lawmaker, judge, jury and general leader of the town proper. When one passes or retires, the next person in line to lead the college is the same person who is to be the next leader of the town, known as the Magistrate. The Magistrate and a few advisors made up of business leaders of the town, masters in craft and so forth, meet semi-regularly in the city hall and whenever something major is happening in the city a townhall meeting is generally held where the citizens can voice their concerns to the Magistrate and his sitting advisors.